Era
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Ha caido el señor obscuro, todo parecia que es gran felicidad, tras diez años ha reaparecido y esta vez la sombra de una mentira, saldra a la luz. Ron ha cambiando bastante y nadie entiende la razón, o por lo menos todos pretenden ignorarla, haciendo....


LA NUEVA ERA

En una casa en el centro de la ciudad de Londres, ya habían pasado 12 años desde que el señor oscuro había sido derrotado por el niño que vivió, la paz regreso aunque la guerra había costado incontables número de vidas para ambos bandos.

Los hijos de la post guerra, los hijos de los héroes de la guerra oscura, sus padres aun les quedan la última luchar por vivir.

¡ALISSETT! MUEVETEEEEEEE.-grito un hombre desde las escaleras quien se encontraba bastante desperado.

¡Ya voy padre!-grito una voz.

Tengo que llegar con Harry, ya es muy tarde y es una cita de trabajo.-expreso un hombre pelirrojo.

¿No se van a quedar a desayunar?-pregunta una castaña saliendo de la cocina.

No tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer, y esta niña que no se mueve no se por que salio tan lenta, no lo entiendo.-respondió Ron Weasly.

Ya baje padre.-era una pequeña, rubia con mechones negros y rojos.

¡Cuando te pintaras ese cabello! se te ve muy mal.-expreso Ron.

Padre a mi me gustan, se me ven bonitos, además yo los puedo hacer solita, dice Tonks que soy.-respondió Alyssett.-Ella me va enseñar cuando yo sea grande, pero ella me los tiñe

Aja, ya muévete, y tu Hermione busca la manera de que tenga un color de cabello normal, no que parezca arcoiris, aleja a esa mujer de la cabellera de mi hija.-dijo Ron y tomaron la red flu.

Ni si quiera probo mi comida.-expreso Hermione.-Pero ya van retrazados, de seguro es eso… a ellos siempre les gusta comer aquí, Ron ama mi comida y siempre pide una racion extra

Bueno Alyssett, te comportas nada de andar haciendo tus graciosos comentarios.-dijo Ron.

Si padre.-afirmo la niña de 10 años.

Harry, por que me habrá citado tan temprano y en domingo.-dijo Ron.

No se padre.-dijo Alyssett.

En la casa Potter:

Mami encontré unos snoclaks.-dijo un pequeño.

Te lo dije ¡Harry que se tenia de eso!-dijo una hermosa mujer rubia.

Ya se Luna.-respondió Harry, sonrió con dulzura, hace 10 años que se había casado con Luna y tenían una familia hermosa, Jack tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, se parecía bastante a Harry exceptuando por el color de cabello.

Voy a terminar de preparar la comida.-expreso Luna.

Si, vente Jack hay que ir a jugar un rato.-expreso Harry.

¡Si papa!-expreso el pequeño minutos después.

Deberías de limpiar esa chimenea.-expreso Ron.

RON-corrió Harry.

¡Harry! Amigo, ¿donde está Jack?-pregunto Ron.

Esta terminando de volar, a horita estábamos jugando un partido, ¿vino contigo Alyssett?-pregunto Harry.

Buenas días tío Harry.-expreso inclinando la cabeza Alyssett.

Buenos días sobrina, ve y juega con Jack debe estar en el jardín.-expreso Harry.

Me saca dolores de cabeza, no se a quién salio.-dijo Ron.

¿A los gemelos? y ¿Cómo están todos? Hermione, los gemelos, tus padres.-pregunto Harry mientras sacaba los documentos.

Todos están bien.-respondió Ron.

Bueno Ron, te cite por que tenemos que ir a una expedición para ver unas ruinas de las antiguas guaridas de los mortifagos, para asegurarnos de que ya no quede nada.-expreso Harry.

Esos malditos mortifagos ni muertos nos dejaran en paz.-expreso Ron.

**_En el jardín:_**

Hola Weasly.-expreso Jack.

Hola Potter, tío Harry me mando aquí-expreso la niña sin prestarle atención, es más ambos se llevan pésimo, y fijan ser amigos en frente de sus padres.

Esta bien-respondió Jack, y fue y guardo sus cosas, regreso donde estaba Alyssett…pero no estaba nadie.

Ni loca me quedo hay.-expreso la joven, ya iba a media calle, tenia la perfecta oportunidad de salir, su padre por lo regular su padre siempre estaba bastante al pendiente de ella, ella necesitaba ser una digna heredera Weasly, y lo tenia que lograr, ella no era cualquier persona, ella era Alyssett Hermione Weasly Granger, Hija del gran auror Ron Billius Weasly y Hermione Jane Granger, necesitaba el reconocimiento de su padre, solo así podría portar su nombre con orgullo.

Esa chiquilla, se va a meter en problemas.-expreso Jack.-Bueno y a mí que, ella se los busca.

¡Jack ven un momento!-grito Harry.

Ya voy papa.-responde Jack Potter, entro a la casa.

¿Alyssett se quedo afuera?-pregunto Harry.

Ah…si-afirmo el joven Potter "Siempre causándome problemas"

Bueno dile que Luna le espera en su recamara, claro cuando terminen de jugar.-afirmo Harry.

No esta metida en problemas.-dijo Ron…-Tu siempre dices la verdad y es que esa hija mía, tiene unas ideas bastante raras.

Ya te dije se parece a los gemelos.-expreso Harry.

Quiere ser Alquimista.-expreso Ron.

¡Oye Luna es Alquimista!-se quejo Harry.

Buen café que prepara Luna.-decía Ron tratando de evadir el tema.

Tío Harry vive por un buen vecindario sin ningún muggle cercas, no comprendo por que nosotros vivimos en uno muggle, no entiendo.-expreso Alyssett.

Por que hay magos que están locos.-expreso una voz que provenía de un callejón.

Eso mismo he pensado, pero no debo decir eso de mi padre, de seguro es por mi madre que vivimos en un vecindario tiene extrañas ideas acercas de los muggles.-respondió la joven.

Yo jamás podría vivir con muggles.-expreso un señor envuelto en una polvorienta capa negra.

¿Y por qué vive aquí?-pregunto la joven.

Por que no tengo otra salida, o crees que verme así es por mi gusto.-dijo el hombre de la polvorienta capa.

Al igual que yo detesto, vivir entre muggles.-responde Alysset

-


End file.
